Cold Heart of Fire
by RDsheepGRbull
Summary: an episode like story with new characters and a whacked twist. please R&R. Due to no reviews this story is over.
1. Sole Survivor

_6 yrs after the Kyubbi is sealed in Naruto's body_

Black feathers float down as four Anbu Black Ops officers and their commander suddenly appeared at the sight.

"Wow," said an officer, with a monkey mask on, as he and the others took in the devastation that lay at their feet. "No wonder the village reeks," he said as he placed a hand over his nose forgetting he already had a mask covering it.

"Judging by this body," said another officer, with a rooster mask on, that was kneeling beside a nearby corpse, "they've been rotting for at least a couple of days which means they've been decaying for-"

"Far to long to go unnoticed," finished the commander.

"With this many dead in this scorching weather and the warm breezes that come from this area, it's amazing that-" started an officer with a pig mask on.

"-even as close to the border as we are we should have gotten a whiff of this before this morning," finished the last member of the squad.

About fifty bodies lay decomposing in the mid summer's heat. All of them appeared to be shinobi of either chuunin or jounin level. Shinobi they were but from what village Anbu couldn't tell for all the hitai-ates were blank.

"This gets odder by the minute," said the Anbu officer with the rooster mask as he found another blank hitai-ate.

"Fifty half shinned skeleton laid here and not one villager came to Konohagakure and mentioned the rotting smell this country had," replied the Anbu officer with the monkey mask.

"Maybe they didn't want to be rude?"

"Perhaps…" he said unbelieving

"No identifications, no reason for being here, no clue to who or what killed them," said rooster mask.

"Exactly," replied monkey mask. "The only thing we know it that they died quickly. Not a single kunai knife or shuriken was used."

"Commander!" yelled a call from one of their comrades across the field. Monkey mask and rooster mask appeared themselves at their comrade's side along with the commander and pig mask.

"What is it Yumi?" asked the commander when they all were present.

Slowly Yumi stood up and faced them, a child in her arms.

'?!'

'Yep, things just keep getting weirder,' thought the monkey mask

'What's a child doing here?' was the others' thought.

The child was about eight years old.

"Is she alive?" asked the commander

"Hai," answered Yumi, "Alive and unscratched, sir."

'?'

"But the blood-" started the pig mask

"Isn't her's," finished Yumi

"Unmarked," repeated the commander in disbelief

"Hai, sir," replied Yumi, "unmarked and unconscious."

The commander looked up as if he suddenly awakened from a trance, "Kenshin, Akita, Kenta"

"Hai," they answered

"Continue searching amongst the corpses and surrounding area for any leads to what happened here as well as more survivors."

"Hai," the three answered as they scat.

"Yumi"

"Hai"

"Take the girl to Konoha Hospital and stay with her."

"Hai," replied Yumi as she vanished.

"As for myself," muttered the commander, "Hokage-sama needs to be informed about this." Then he too disappeared.

Although Anbu searched till nightfall for answers none could be found. If anything more questions seemed to appear.

The following morning when Anbu woke up the only thing left at the scene of the massacre was a single bloody blank hitai-ate.

The bodies, the blood, the stench was all gone without a trance as if it was never there to begin with.

_The incident became top-secret unknown to anyone except the five Anbu and the Third Hokage. The girl turned out to have no memory and went to live with a shinobi family from one of the most powerful clans of Konohagakure. Two years later that clan was destroyed supposedly leaving one sole survivor, Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Except her body was never found._


	2. Company

**_Note: This is after Naruto's 2 year break and after he already saved Gaara. Currently Team Snake is searching for Itachi and Team 8 is searching for Sasuke and Itachi. Jiraiya has just finished his fight with Pein and ..._**

"Impossible," coughed Jiraiya as blood spewed out of his mouth. He lay at the feet of his former student's, utterly defeated. His Hermit Mode gone along with his charka and his stamina was quickly draining away. He was dying and he knew it. 

"So it ends, Sensei," said Pein (Yahito)

"Pein," called Konan as she appeared in the midst of origami.

The kunai knife stopped just short of the deathblow.

"Konan," he answered as six pairs of Rinnegan glared at her.

"I found him"

"Send Itachi and Kisame with Zetsu"

"Hai," she answered obediently as she divided into paper butterflies. She gave her sensei one last look leaving.

There was a moment of silence after Konan's leave that seem to last forever to Jiraiya. Why was Pein taking so long to kill him?

He winced as two Peins picked him up by the shoulders.

"This was _fun_ Sensei," explained Pein (Yahito) "We should do it again."

He walked to Jiraiya's battered body and lifted the old man's face. "For now I'll let you live Sensei," said Pein, "After all it's a sensei's job to overlook his students' work."

Jiraiya never heard it having lost conscience from the lost of blood.

"Yes," reiterated Pein (Yahito), "for now God will let you live."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We got company, Itachi," said Kisame.

Itachi barely gave his recognition that Kisame had spoke having already known about the incoming 'company' about two minutes prior.

Konan landed before the pair her angel wings slowly disappearing from her back and she took a few step forward.

"What does Leader-san want now?" asked Kisame an eager smile across his face. "Who do we get to hunt for?"

"My partner," answered Zetsu as he rose from the ground.

'?!' thought Kisame

'…?!' thought Itachi

"And whose the lucky son of a bitch?" asked Kisame after he was over his surprise.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Not to far away from the Akatsuki members, was a small meadow where a girl knelt down picking medical herbs.

Placing one last herb in her basket she stood up, basket in one hand the hilt of her sword in the other.

"For what do I owe this displeasure?" she asked as the slight breeze tosseled her the loose stands of her hair. Behind her stood a cloak figure.

"Hello, Kyo" he said

"Kabuto Yakushi," she replied

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Isn't he Orochimaru's servant?" asked Kisame

"Was," answered Konan, "Orochimaru is dead."

"Oh, yeah," said Kisame an evil smile placed on his face.

"Will he be trustworthy?" asked Itachi "After all he did betray Satori."

"He will be loyal enough," said Konan, "Besides Akasuki needs a medic, to many members have died."

"You think having a medic would have change any of those outcomes?" asked Itachi sarcastically, or at least as sarcastic as Itachi has ever gotten.

"Satori could have survived," answered Zetsu, "probable would have been better if he did. Puppets don't taste very good."

'…' thought the other three

"It's in Akasuki's best interest to someone of his capabilities," said Konan ending the conversation.

"You have been given your mission now complete it!" she exclaimed as the gentle breeze took away her bodies of origami butterflies.

"Heh, who is she to give us orders?" said Kisame

"Kisame," said Itachi calming his comrade "don't pretend you don't like the assignment."

"He's a medic, eh?" said Kisame, "Wonder if he can sew his arms back on like Kakuzu could"

"Hurry, you two," said Zetsu who was suddenly behind them both halfway molded into the ground, "I sense him nearby."

"Yes let's get this done and over with," replied Itachi never a fan of collecting worthless members like Deidara.


	3. Partners

"What do you want Kabuto?" asked Kyo. "Besides recuiting me into you little revenge squad."

It was about ten minutes after Kyo had felt Kabuto's presence and he already had sumerized the past years from the time they last saw each other to the point where Orochimaru was defeated by Sasuke; asking in the end if she would join his revenge squad he was gathering.

She could hear Kabuto's smile spread across his face from under his hood as he replied, "Do you remember the jutsu you had cast on Sakon?"

'Sakon,' thought Kyo, 'who the – Oh! Sakon"

"He was one of the sound ninjas," she answered as her memory returned to her.

Sakon was a Siamese twin. Using her forbidden jutsu, Rikaku Souseiji, she was able to save him and his brother by giving them their own bodies, bodies that could become separate from each other or infuse into another body.

"Hai, I remember," she stated.

"We need you to do it again."

"We?"

"We," answered a voice Kyo never thought she would ever hear again.

Kabuto reached up with one hand and pulled back his hood revealing a face that was half his and half Orochimaru's.

'!!?'

"You look surprised, Kyo," said Orochimaru. At least it was his voice that had come out of the infused lips. "Are you not happy to see your sensei?" he asked coyly.

"Orochimaru – sensei," whispered Kyo as she slowly gained her composure, "I thought…You had…"

"You think I would die so easily?" question Orochimaru, a slight edge of anger inhis voice.

"Lord Orochimaru, please," begged Kabuto to his other half.

"I will need a body," she said after she regained her composure.

"So you'll do it?" asked Kabuto in surprise.

"_If_ you manage to get what I need," she said, stressing long on the _if._

'…'

"My Rikaku Souseiji jutsu, as you both know, requires a body that is…um…_worthy _of the soul I'm to put in it," explained Kyo, "in other words I can't put a soul of jounin level into a chuunin level body."

"So the only bodies that Lord Orochimaru can have–"

"_Body_," corrected Kyo, "mixing sex is not allowed."

"You mean I have to–" started Orochimaru his half of the face twisting in anger.

"That's not the only thing I require," said Kyo.

"Sakon and his brother were weaklings, yet the jutsu nearly killed me when I placed it on them," she said, "If Sakon and/or his brother were stronger I would have died."

"Are you saying that even if we got Jiraiya's body you wouldn't be able to do the jutsu?" asked Kabuto.

"Not alone, " replied Kyo, "and under the present circomstance I can't have you, Kabuto, help me. I need another medical ninja who is capable of your abilties or higher or else the jutsu won't work."

"Kabuto's abilities or higher," said Orochimaru

"Getting Jiraiya will be hard enough but Tsunade too," said Kabuto, 'Is that even possible?'

"It doesn't have to be Tsunade," said Kyo

"But you just said–"

"Have to be your level or higher," reteiated Kyo, "rumor has it that Tsunade's student, a pink hair girl, is very promising."

'Pink hair?' thought Kabuto as he search his memory.

"Sakura Haruno?!" burted Kabuto after a moment.

"Yep, I think that's the one," answered Kyo, "Anyway those are the two things I require in order to do the jutsu."

"Also until the jutsu is complete I'd advice against the split face especailly since half the face is of a supposedly dead person."

"Oh one more thing," said Kyo as she slowly began to disappear into thin air, "You two have only have three weeks before that infuse body self destructs."

'That or unless one of you willing to give up the body,' finished Kyo in her head as she left.

_Not even a minute later Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu appeared to ask, and needs be- force, Kabuto to join Akatsuki._


	4. Worried

**Note:I want to thank NightWing101 and Koyoru for their reviews. I really ****appreciated it.  
**

"He's still alive," said Kabuto in surprise as he felt the faint pulse of Jiraiya's heart beat. A slow secretive smile grew on his face.

"You smile," commented Pein in his observation of Kabuto.

Kabuto couldn't help it his smile grew wider. Here he was, as Kyo was taking her leave, wondering how he was going to capture Master Jiraiya when Akasuki shows up and gives him his prize. Of course Akasuki didn't know of position or of his talk with his former college and it was probably best they didn't know, yet.

"Three broken ribs, a collapsing lung, a useless arm and hand not to mention the numerous cuts decorating his body," said Kabuto, "even as one of the legendary sanin it's amazing he's alive."

"…"

"It would be a challenge to keep him that way," finished Kabuto.

Pein turned to go after a moments hesitation, he knew he ordered Kabuto to become one of the Akasuki because of the need for a medical nin but maybe, just maybe, Kabuto belong to Akasuki in more ways then just as a medic.

"If only you knew," whispered Orochimaru's voice as his thoughts paralleled Pein's.

"Lord Orochimaru?" questioned Kabuto in confusion.

"Nothing Kabuto," answered Orochimaru as he finally appeared in half of the face.

"One down and one left to go," commented Kabuto as he began healing Jiraiya's collapsed lung.

"To think this fool would actually be of use to me," said Orochimaru in an almost chuckled manner.

"Three weeks is more than enough time," said Kabuto

'Three weeks?,' thought Orochimaru in silent curiosity, 'You're worried, Kabuto.'

_Time past and the Uchiha Brothers met and were to have their final showdown at the secret lair in the Uchiha households. While the two brothers fought their comrades Suigetsu Hozuki and Kisame Hoshigaki had their own little match. Meanwhile Team 8 searches tirelessly for Sasuke and Kabuto is running out of time. as for Kyo...  
_

_Well that is where our story will pick up. _


	5. Akatsuki Member

'It hurts, it really hurts.' She called in her head as the air around her closed in on her. 'It's suffocating me, these memories.' 

"What a shitty place," said a voice that came from behind and brought her out of her past.

"Why are you here?" she asked a little agitated. If she had known the stupid immortal was so annoying she never would have dig him up.

"I don't do debts," he answered

"Is that part of the Good Samaritan routine?" she teased as she began walking away.

"Your religious?" he asked in an eager surprise

"Not really," she answered

"Damn bitch, why did you get me all excited for?"

'Excited for?' She merely shook her head and avoided answering. It was probably better that she didn't know.

_It had been years since she last stepped foot in the Konohagakure, to many years and yet not enough._

_She needed some special herbs that only grew around the Konohagakure. Upon traveling through the forest she picked up a pulse buried several feet underground. Curious she dug up the ground to find a human body, a living human body. Kyo lifted another rock._

_"About time Kakuzu," said a voice, "What took you so fucking long?"_

_Kyo stared at the blond hair blue eyes severed head smiling when he took notice of her and then presently dropped the boulder, taking pleasure in the cry of protest. She uncovered his whole body later healing the dismantled body parts and leaving him to take the stone off his face with his own two arms._

_She was plucking a Phoenix Breath (a.k.a. the Fire Flower) the last thing on her list when a reaper slice the air right where her head was._

_"How nice," she said as she hopped back and faced her opponent, "I save your life and you try taking mine."_

_"That was for dropping the fucking rock, bitch," the man explained as he touched the half of his face that was crushed in. "Damn man, this hurts!"_

_"Sorry my hands slipped," she replied carelessly._

_"Here," she said as she threw him a vial. "Heal yourself and they save your swinging Kakuzu whom didn't save you," she called as she walked away, there was one more place she had to visit before she met up with Kabuto._

Besides natural aging the place hadn't changed at all from what she remembered of it. The empty houses still stood as solid as the day they were made. The streets still had bloodstains from night of the massacre.

"Hey I recognize this symbol here," said the immortal as he stared at the red and white fan.

"It's the Uchiha family crest symbol," explained Kyo.

'Uchiha?!' he thought surprisingly 'so this is where Itachi killed off his clan.'

"Hey wait up!" he called as he noticed the girl moving along.

"Not religious and yet we're heading for a temple," he said a little later as the two climbed the steps to the Nakano Shrine main temple.

"No one told you to come," was her curt reply

"I told you bitch I don't do debts!" he exclaimed in anger.

"Kyo."

"What?"

"My name is Kyo, not bitch, and if you keep on calling me that I will place you back into that hole in which I allowed you out of."

"Kyo," he said trying it out, "Isn't that a little masculine?"

"It's a neutral name," she answered, "Yours?"

"Hidan."

"Well Hidan," she began after a moment of silence, "beneath the seventh taatami mat at the far right of this temple is the Uchiha secret meeting place; it's also the place that happens to have my forbidden ninjutsu scrolls."

"Your?"

"Oh I suppose you didn't see," she explained as she pulled out a hitai-ate from a consealed place, "I'm a Konoha ninja."

"…??"

"Come let's hurry," she said as she let down her skirt, "I have a friend I'm suppose to meet."

They entered the secret lair to find not only Kyo's scrolls but another Akatsuki member.


	6. More Akatsuki Members

She watched as the mummified sword sliced the air right where her head had been trimming her bangs as it went. 'Damn, he's fast,' she noted.

There was no denying it, she was surprise upon entering to room to find a tall Akatsuki member standing in the middle of the room but that was nothing compared to the speed and accuracy the large sword came at as the Akatsuki, without even looking behind him, tore off the sword single handedly off his back and swung.

"Oh you dodge it," he said as he turned around showing his shark like features and spiky blue hair, "not bad," he swung the sword down quickly and hard leaving Kyo no chance to dodge.

"??"

Both Kyo and the Akatsuki stood shocked as the sword didn't make contact with Kyo's body but lopped off the arm of another person.

"Owe, Kisame," said Hidan, "that hurts."

"Hidan?" said Kisame in surprise, "I thought you dead," he said after he recovered from his shock.

"I'm an immortal, bastard, I can't die," replied Hidan

"So you say," replied Kyo before she realized she opened her mouth.

"Kyo," whined Hidan, "Whose side are you on?"

"Neither," she answered, "one is trying to kill me the other will undoubtedly get me killed."

Kisame chuckled at the truth of the statement.

"What do you mean 'will undoubtedly get me killed!!'" yelled Hidan, "I just saved your life b –"

"In return I'll put your arm back on," replied Kyo, "again," she added as she began putting the severed arm back on.

"Oh, you're a medic?" questioned Kisame as he watched Kyo use her healing abilities to connect the limb to the body.

"What is it to you?"

"Cocky ochibi aren't you?" said Kisame the slight edge of anger on his voice, "heal him," he ordered dropping the body off his shoulder.

Kyo finished with Hidan and then moved down toward her next patient receiving once more another shock. She had mistaken the body to be part of Kisame's body at first glance and only after the first attack did she realize that it was another body. Still that didn't prepare her for the shock of yet another Akatsuki member or the fact she knew this one.

"Sasuke-kun are you sure we should leave," complained Karin as group Snake made there way through the forest of Fire Country, "the shark guy went back don't you think that maybe…"

"Karin, you doubt Sasuke's abilities?" snicker Suigetsu drawing a slight growl of anger from Sasuke, "beside Kisame doesn't care about other people."

"Then why was he heading back?" asked Karin angrily

"Probably to chop off some limbs or something," replied Suigetsu

"Off a corpse," said Karin sarcastically, "yeah that's likely."

"See you admit it he's dead."

"I didn't mean –"

"Karin," interjected Jugo, "Suigetsu is right, Sasuke-sama wouldn't leave his enemies alive."

"…"

"And Suigetsu just because you lost a fight to Kisame doesn't mean you can go picking on Karin," finished Jugo.

"I didn't lose I was just –"

"Who else was there Karin," asked Sasuke as he stooped in mid run.

Silence.

"Karin," ordered Sasuke

"There were two other people besides Kisame when we left," explained Karin, "one of them is a medic and I recognized it as one of the presence that was about when that group was following us."

"Sakura," said Sasuke deep in thought, "were turning back," he said after a moment.

"Oh is she your girlfriend Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu as they began heading back.

Sasuke didn't answer causing Suigetsu to smile as Karin got worried. Jugo just followed along not really seeing the point in the scheme of things but knowing that no matter where Sasuke-sama went he would follow.

Not so far away a pink hair konichi sneezed just as her crush had said her name, causing her to miss her target.


	7. Medics' Problem

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto in warning as he saw the kunai knife.

Sakura saw it to out of the corner of her eye but she wasn't in the correct position to move out of the way so she threw her kunai knife to cancel it. "What?!" she screamed.

Her kunai knife canceled the other kunai knife like it was suppose to but the enemy hid a second kunai knife in the shadow of the first one, she only threw one kunai knife and didn't have the time to throw another.

THUNK, as the knife hit. Blood squirted out as the body began to fall.

"NARUTO!!" screamed Sakura in despair; she was waiting for the kunai to hit home when suddenly she was pushed out of the way.

She watched as Naruto gained he balance and pulled the kunai out of his side, he gave her a stupid grin to say he was alright.

"Naruto," murmured Sakura softly, she watched Naruto jump off to fight the Cyclops Akatsuki head on before moving to change her position.

'!?'

"Got ya," said a voice from underneath her as she looked down to see another Akatsuki, this one with a black and white face and a Venus flytrap collar, holding her leg.

"Let go!" she ordered as she slashed his wrist with a kunai knife and jump away upon release of her ankle, 'Kage Bushin?!'

"Uh…" she called in surprise as someone hit her on the back of her neck, the very same spot Sasuke hit her on the day he left,

"Naruto… Sasuke…" she murmured as her world went black.

"Huh?!" yelled Naruto in Confusion when the Cyclops Akatsuki suddenly feinted to the side and then ran pass Naruto.

"Coward!" yelled Naruto as he caught his balance and turned around, "You're running away?"

"Be careful what you say, Naruto," said the Akatsuki as his partner appeared with an unconscious Sakura over the shoulder.

"Sakura!!" yelled Naruto as he recognized his pink hair comrade.

"Sakura!" said Hinata as she stayed hidden the trees

'?!' went Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino from their concealed spots.

"It wasn't Naruto they were after," said Yamato quietly

"They were after Sakura," finished Kakashi as they all figured the true objective for the Akatsuki arrival.

"Let Sakura go!" yelled Naruto, "I'm the one you want, right?"

(SILENCE, for STUPIDITY)

'Naruto," said Hinata as she shook her head

"That idiot," said Kiba, Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino's remain silent his face showing rare emotion, this one yelled IDIOT.

"He doesn't know," said Yamato in amazement.

'This is our future Hokage?' thought Kakashi, ever amazed at Naruto's density.

'Is he serious??' thought both Akatsuki whom didn't know Naruto's notorious stupidity.

"Hey you gonna answer?!" yelled Naruto

"Zetsu, take her back to Kabuto," said Cyclops Akatsuki

"Kabuto!" yelled Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato in surprise.

'Kabuto?' questioned Kiba as he pondered in silence, "where have we heard that name before, Akamaru boy?"

"Chuunin Exams," answered Shino, as he suddenly appeared causing Kiba and Akamaru to jump in fright.

'That's right,' thought Kiba as he remembered the older genin that had the chakra cards and quit the exam right before the preliminaries.

"Didn't he come in with Naruto's group?" asked Kiba as a second thought.

"Uh-huh," answered Hinata, "he was also Orochimaru's medical henchman."

"Hinata where did you get that information," asked Shino

"Well…I…um…" she stuttered as she twiddled her fingers, "I overheard Naruto talking about when I went to visit him in the hospital two years ago."

"You mean the time you fainted?" asked Kiba, he was slightly surprised as Hinata turned a blazon red. 'Man, she's still embarrass about that?' he thought

"What does a medic want with ours?" asked Shino seriously.

Akamaru whimpered in confusion.

Back at the Akatsuki lair

"Ahhgrrowll," screamed Kabuto in agony as another wave of pain washed over him. "We are running out of time," he said breathlessly as he landed on his knees and finally collapsed onto the ground.

'We?' questioned Jiraiya as he watched Kabuto's display from his spot where he sat chained to the wall.


End file.
